


Risk and dare

by HikariYumi



Series: Pastoral counseling [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Gabriel, Christian Castiel (Supernatural), Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Ships It, Gay Castiel, Gay Crowley (Supernatural), Human Castiel, Human Crowley, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Priest Crowley (Supernatural), Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, actual Crowstiel, church, not much smut, nothing more than frottage, strictly catholic family, supporting Gabriel, timid castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: Castiel and Crowley plan to spend a casual night together. Crowley isn't sure if he is allowed to enjoy what happens so much. At least Gabriel doesn't seem to mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> This is the last work from me in this 'verse.  
> Because while I love it and would love to write more in it, I'm not sure I can do it. Between the third and fourth especially would be room for another story, but I'm not the right person to write it. Same with Castiel's point of view...  
> So if one of you would like, feel free to write it instead, I would adore to read it *~*
> 
> Warning: this work does focus and describe a intimate and sexual relationship between a priest and Castiel. Even though it isn't underage, Castiel could still be considered a minor and because of the earlier relationship there could be seen a power dynamic. Take care!
> 
> Thanks for anyone who stuck with this 'verse til now and does like it. I really appreciate it and it was great fun to write.
> 
> Same as always, beta'd from Majinie but if you find something and want to tell me, I would be very happy.  
> ~Hikari

The Saturday had gone well, there hadn't been any uncomfortable tension, just Crowley and the boy talking about god and the world. Quite literally so.  
  
Since both of them were obviously well informed about the religious beliefs, they could talk about these things for hours. And while Castiel could intersperse the philosophical side of the spectrum, the priest offered a wide variation of other religions for comparison.  
  
It was far from boring, Castiel as well as Crowley himself thoroughly enjoyed the possibility to chat about these topics freely. Because seriously, when did they really have anyone to listen to that or even contribute?

On Monday evening the boy slipped into the priest's rooms looking a little exhausted from a long afternoon with his siblings. Silently, Crowley wondered which of them was more of a handful, Anna or Gabriel. Well, most likely Gabriel.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
Castiel sent him a questioning look while discarding his jacket on the wardrobe. Instead of the suit that the student wore quite often, today he had put on dark jeans with his usual dress shirt. That was most likely a good idea, who knew what the other two Novaks had been up to, a suit certainly wasn't a good choice of clothing.

"Make yourself comfortable, Castiel. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
The boy nodded so Crowley offered a snack which was declined. That in itself wouldn't have been too weird if it weren't for the fidgeting hands in the boy's lap. Something was up.  
  
"So, you've got any wishes for tonight? You look a bit tired, we could postpone this for another day. You're on holiday a bit longer, after all."

"No, I mean yes- I don't have any preference for tonight's activities and I don't want to go home just yet."  
  
Castiel paled when he finished, mentally going backwards to check what he had just said. Never before had Crowley see someone doing this that noticeably in their features. It was astounding.  
  
"That's fine with me, too. We could just continue our chat from the weekend or we could watch a movie. Not a really exciting thing to do, but it can be fun."

Over the years, Crowley had watched a lot of movies, he wasn't the kind of priest who could spend all his time in church and praying. Once in a while he needed distraction.  
  
So it happened that he owned a quite large collection of DVD and VHS he was pretty proud of. Since he had shown it to Castiel years ago, it had expanded a bit more, now occupying another cupboard next to one of the bookshelves.  
  
When the boy had left he had quite some afternoons on his own to fill.

Castiel on the other hand was a lost cause with television and movies, but he shone with books. So it was just perfect to introduce the boy to Crowley's favourites without having to fear that he had already seen or heard about the movie. Nothing was worse than spoilers.  
  
Long ago the priest had learned what kind of literature Castiel preferred, consequently it wasn't hard to pick a DVD that the boy would enjoy.

And of course he was right, Castiel was on the edge of the sofa for the most of the time, sending a confused glance back at Crowley once in a while when the romantic subplot was becoming ridiculous again.  
  
Not watching alone was refreshing, he should do that again in the future.

Time went by quickly and near the middle of the second movie the boy slumped down in his position. Another few minutes later he leaned against the backrest and the moment of the big showdown Castiel's head had landed on Crowley's shoulder.  
  
Oh, he should definitely do that again.

The priest changed to the news after the credits rolled over the screen, not intending to wake the boy just yet. Instead he just looked down at him once in a while, taking in the scrunched up nose and the chaotic hair hiding Castiel's closed eyelids.  
  
Crowley hesitated before raising his free arm and lightly stroking away some of the strands. They were even softer than they looked, he noticed and shook his head about himself.

I was getting late but the boy still didn't make any move to wake up. He had two possibilities here, he could carefully get up from the sofa, let Castiel just sleep on it and call Gabriel so that he wouldn't get worried; or he could wake him up so he could go home before he was sleeping too deeply.

Crowley was, different than what people would think, an egoistical bastard. That was why he selflessly decided that Castiel could just sleep here and maybe they could have breakfast together in the morning. Quickly, the priest pulled out his phone and searched for the Novak's number. He hadn't used it since the day Gabriel had given it to him for the coordination of Castiel good-bye evening and was relieved that he hadn't deleted it.

After a short and neutral text message, Crowley shut off his phone knowing that otherwise it would ring with Gabriel's answer in a matter of minutes. Something told him that there would be implications and assumptions, but he could deal with those later.  
  
Instead, the priest tried slowly pulling out from Castiel, who was apparently having none of it.  
  
The boys hands curled tightly into Crowleys dress shirt, keeping him firmly in place. That was accompanied by a little, unhappy moan that was muffled when Castiel buried his face deeper into Crowley.

How could he even sleep like that? Not that Crowley was complaining, it was a lovely sight and there were way more unpleasant things than being clung to by Castiel Novak.  
  
In the end, it was Crowley himself who ruined the peaceful moment when he couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips to the boy's forehead in a rush of sudden affection.  
  
Another silent sound escaped Castiel lips when his eyes fluttered open, showing a disorientated boy.

"C- Crowley?" He obviously needed a moment to come back to himself, assessing the position he was still in and connecting the ghost feeling with the bearded lips that had just brushed against his skin.  
  
The priest smiled at the boy, capturing the exact moment when Castiel's pupils widened a fraction, heavily contrasting the light blue. Even in the dim light of the room, Crowley could make out the jump of the Adam's apple when Castiel swallowed.

"I-" The sentence was never finished, most likely he didn't even know what he wanted to say, instead the student blushed but didn't break eye contact.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you, I would have offered you to sleep here and return to Gabriel in the morning. I've already texted him."  
  
Castiel looked a little overwhelmed, as if he didn't know what to think about that. And he was right, what Crowley just did was undoubtedly creepy. He couldn't bring himself to feel bad about that, though.

"Oh, that's... kind of you. Thank you." The boy mumbled, realising that he still hadn't moved away and started to correct that. "Sorry."  
  
"It fine, Castiel."  
  
How many times had he already said these words to the boy? How often had he apologised for something Crowley didn't mind the slightest? He usually couldn't do anything about those occasions, but right now he could.

Crowley slowly moved his arm to put it around the boy's currently hunched shoulders. When he didn't move away or appeared too opposed, he proceeded to pull Castiel closer again, until they mimicked the position from before.  
  
"Is that okay for you, Castiel?" Better safe then sorry.  
  
There was a deep breath and a shaky "yes" and Crowley was reassured.

They sat like that quite some while, the news in the background already switched to some kind of late night show, nothing more than unimportant noise neither of them cared about.  
  
By now Castiel had found back to a relaxed state, not dozing but something close while Crowley had started to tickle his neck. Normally he wouldn't say that they had done much, but in that moment it felt huge. And maybe it was.

It had gone completely dark outside and only the TV illuminated the two men on the sofa, somehow creating a weird atmosphere. And suddenly soft lips were pressed on Crowley's, uncertain and scared, but that wasn't important.  
  
At some point, Crowley ended up lying on his back, the boy sprawled on him, but now Castiel had climbed upwards, crouching over him on all fours. His eyes shone even in the dark, like a deer, ready to jump and flee.

But he had no intention of letting that happen, so Crowley placed his hands on the boy's sides, lifting his head to catch those lips again.  
  
It was surreal, like a weird dream but somehow thrilling. A warm body, breathing slightly laboured under his fingertips, lips sighing into his mouth. For a moment Crowley contemplated to switch positions, but discarded that idea quickly and instead let Castiel take the lead.

The motions were timid, testing, but it didn't bother Crowley in any kind, he relished in the moment when the boy shyly pressed his hips against his groin, moaned at the sensation.  
  
But the best was the view. Castiel pale cheeks were flushed and shone by the unreal light, making him appear even sweeter than he already was. The eyes were heavy lidded, glazed and blown wider than ever before, making Crowley's heart do weird things.

They took their time, neither of them even undressed, instead they kept kissing slowly and pushing up against each other. Still, Castiel's climax took both of them by surprise, out of a sudden the boy's eyes widened and a choked groan tumbled out of his moth. The body above Crowley went rigid, shaking for a handful seconds, before slumping down without further warning. Immediately Crowley wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close just feeling the hot breath on the side of his neck.

Only when Castiel's breath had evened out again and he had gone limp, Crowley started moving again, finishing himself off, too. It didn't take much, seeing the boy like this had done more for him than he could've imagined.  
  
They stayed like this for a long time, just feeling each other and being relaxed. And while Crowley's experience advised him to get them cleaned up and out of the soiled clothes, the only motion he managed was to grab the remote from the small coffee table and shut off the television.

Even with the kinks in the priest's back after spending the night on the sofa, that was easily one of the best nights in a long time. And one of the most enjoyable mornings.  
  
Not only the sight of an embarrassed but not remorseful Castiel only inches in front of his face and his slender hands on Crowley's chest but the feeling of contentedness.

After both of them had showered and the boy had borrowed a shirt and underwear, they really had breakfast together. Not very surprisingly, someone knocked on the priest's door around then. It was Gabriel who had swung by before he would have to open the shop for the day.  
  
He tried to appear scolding, but Crowley could see the mischievousness in those eyes. Of course the older Novak had known that one day or another things would go down between them, he had known it years ago, even before Crowley had allowed himself that thought.

"If you get my little brother then I get some breakfast, right?" Gabriel asked while plopping down on the chair between the two, casually fetching himself some bread before Crowley could do as much as answer.  
  
"That sounds like a fair deal," the priest joked good-naturedly while Castiel himself seemed as if he wanted to just disappear.

Gabriel inspected the cheese and ham on the table. "You've got some jam here?"  
  
While other people might've been put off by the audacious behaviour of the man, Crowley was amused. "Only if you promise to come to mass on Saturday like a good boy."   
  
The Novak grinned like a child he sometimes still was. "Deal. If you really want to see my handsome face that desperately. Aren't you satisfied with Cassie alone?"  
  
"Oh shut up, Gabe," Castiel murmured while trying to hide his blush behind his cup of tea.

Half an hour later, Gabriel excused himself before he could run late for work and both Crowley and Castiel accompanied him to the door. Of course, the older brother couldn't resist a meaningful look to the loose-fitting, silver boxer shorts Castiel was wearing and patted his brother on the shoulder when he ducked his head.  
  
"Oh come on, lil bro. Everything's alright. Waited for that long enough after all." None of them commented on that, so Gabriel just went on: "Will I see you tonight? If not just send me a text. Or if your hands are too busy, father Crowley still has my number, apparently."

The priest just rolled his eyes and carefully took Castiel's hand in his own. It tightened minutely around his and he smiled.  
  
"We will inform you in time, thank you for your concern." It wasn't so much a joke as real gratitude, but Crowley was sure Gabriel could look past the layer of sarcasm.  
  
"Always, father. But now I've got to go. Bye Cassie, father Crowley." A quick nod to them and the Novak stalked out of the door.  
  
"Goodbye Gabriel. See you on Saturday."


End file.
